


Don't hide from me.

by VanillaSkys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Belly, Button Popping, Button pop, Cherik - Freeform, Chubby, Chubby Charles, Fluff, M/M, Pudge, pudge love, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles only wants to look good, but to Erik he already does. </p><p> </p><p>Pudgy Charles/ Fluff / Button popping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't hide from me.

Erik turned over under the covers his eyes flickering into a squint, the bright light flooding through the window straining his vision. 

"Charles ?" Erik mummbled looking for his telepath, he asumed he was in their en suit. A loud groan cofirmed this.   
"Charles .. you ok in there?" Erik questioned, concern swept across his face as he shifted looking at the bathroom door. 

Soon Charles emerdged topless wearing only his suit trousers. Somthing was diffrent he looked slimmer. 

"Morning you" Erik said as he studied the other trying to figure out what was difftent. He was slimmer, yes but considerably so. How .. how was he that slim all of a sudden. It suddenly clicked in Eriks head. 

"Yes now breath out Charles" He said with a sigh. Charles did as Erik said with a large huff, crossing his arms in a sulky manner. As he breathed out his trouser button strained and popped alowing all of Charles' muffin belly to leak out over his front. The telepath blushed and tried his best to suck it in, that only earned a scornful look from Erik who was makig his way over to the other having gotten out of bed in only his boxers. When Erik was close enough he moved his hands to fill them with the soft flesh as Charles failed to keep it in. 

"Better" Erik purred as he leant down to kiss Charles' pudge "You are beautiful, you don't need to hide.


End file.
